The invention relates to an illuminating balloon with an inflatable envelope containing an illumination system having at least one electric light bulb, inflating means equipped with an integrated fan designed to suck air in from the outside and to inject it into the envelope while keeping the latter in the inflated state, a support means of the assembly formed by the bulb and fan, and electric power supply means. Such a balloon can be used for various outdoor or indoor illumination applications.